


Johnny Cage's Lust Adventure

by CaptainBanker2018



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBanker2018/pseuds/CaptainBanker2018
Summary: Johnny Cage Has a good going with Sonya Blade but is she the only one?





	Johnny Cage's Lust Adventure

It all started way back in Earthrealm, when Liu Kang defeated Shang Tsung in Mortal Kombat saving Earthrealm for the millionth time. After that all of our heroes got some R and R. Johnny came into Sonya's room he asked her if she wanted some company. She smiled, "I think you want more than that Mr. Cage." She was right Johnny wanted to make out with her.

Sonya waved her finger for Johnny to come closer as he did she ripped her top off. "Johnny I want to thank you helping me with Kano", Sonya said softly.  
Just then A whole bunch of Outworld goons showed up and started killing people! Liu Kang and Kung Lao teamed up to save who ever they could. Jax and Raiden did their best to hold the line. Shang Tsung broke into Sonya's room and Johnny tried to protect her but before he could do anything Shang Tsung took Sonya. Johnny helplessly watched Sonya leave as he was gravenly wounded to help her. Raiden found Johnny and healed him up he told him that Sonya had been taken, "Then we go to Outworld and save her", Raiden said.

Raiden and the others then teleported to Outworld. Johnny and Raiden went off together to search for Sonya while Jax stayed behind with everyone else to fight in the tournament. "Now remember stay close but close as a shadow but twice as silent", Raiden said to Johnny.


End file.
